


isak x even | even gets  a pet [AU]

by WritenStuff



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animals, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/pseuds/WritenStuff
Summary: This is an AU in which Even and Isak visit a pet store and obviously don't leave empty handed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how many parts to this there will be but there's at least one more to come. Enjoy!

Even stood crouched over with his nose pressed to the glass. His palms lay flat against the tank as his blue eyes peered inside. “I’m going to buy it,” he said with a determined air as his breath ghosted over the transparent surface. Isak rolled his eyes and spoke with much more of a grumble than he truly felt, “Really? That’s what you’ve decided to buy? Out of everything in this shop?”

Even’s forehead furrowed and he looked towards Isak who raised a brow in question, “He looks lonely.” Isak stared at Even for a moment before looking back at the small green and brown, leather skinned tortoise. It stood still, the only sign that it was a living breathing creature being the fact it’s jaw moved every now and then as it ate something green. “How can you tell?” Isak asked as he leaned down to get a closer look. “I recognise it,” Even replied but it was almost a whisper, as if it was a confession he’d rather not make.

In a bid not to cause Even any emotional discomfort, Isak continued on, “You won’t be able to play with it. You won’t be able to walk it. It’s too slow to do anything remotely fun with.” Even was quiet for a moment before he spoke up again, “I like that. I like that in a world where everyone is busy, rushing around like they’ve got somewhere important to be, that this little dude just takes his time. Sometimes I stand there and it just feels like everything is moving so fast around me, I want it to just stop. I want everything to just stop because it’s all too much too fast and I can’t keep up.” Isak was looking at him now. He reached out a hand, gently placing his finger tips under Even's chin to turn his head towards him. Isak's hand then moved and his palm cupped Even's cheek. Sometimes that was all the support he needed. No words, just the gentle touch of his sweet boy. The corners of Even’s lips picked up into a soft smile again, “I’ll always be able to keep up with Ivan.”

“Ivan?” Isak questioned, his thumb brushing gently against Even’s cheek still. “Yep! The I and the A from your name and the V and the N from mine. Plus he just looks like an Ivan. Ivan the third.” Even turned his head and kissed the palm of Isak’s hand before straightening up from where he’d still been crouched at the tank. “The third?” Isak asled. “I dunno, it sounds more important.” Even replied as he moved around to the other side of the tank to see if that’s where the price was. “Of course it does…” 


End file.
